A Kingdom I love
by Raina and Taina
Summary: King Kendall and his new Queen Logan must face a kingdom and each other. Discontinued.
1. The King

A Kingdom I Love

Declaimer: I do not own anything. But you already knew that didn't you.

A/N: So…I've been reading a lot of historical fiction mostly by Philippa Gregory lately and then read 'A King for the Throne' by 'Cwalk' (its really good I suggest reading it.) and this is what happened. I decided to be evil and turn Logan into a girl and have him related to Griffin and Mercedes. So enjoy and thank you. ~ Raina.

Edit: 11/5/2011

0o0o0BTR0o0o0

Chapter one: The King

~The Sun Palace~

The new King, Kendall Knight of the South, was enjoying the festivities before him. This was his eighteenth birthday and as soon as he married he would become king. After his father died when he was ten he knew he would become King. His mother dowager queen Jen Knight (1) had ruled for him for the last eight years but he knew she was ready to step down so he would take over.

"So how do you feel, now being a man?" His brother-in-law and closes friend Archduke James Diamond asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be annoying your wife, my sister?" Kendall joked, his sister and James had been married two months now. "Or is she mad at you again?"

"No," James smiled. "She and Lady Josephine are talking with Lady Kelly."

James pointed over to where Kendall's sister and cousin Lady Josephine Stetson (2) along with Lady Camille Garcia where talking to Baroness Kelly who was heavily pregnant with her second child. Well Kelly's husband Baron Gustavo Rocque watched, since the beginning of Kelly's pregnancy her husband had been like an overprotective mother hen.

"I see, and Lady Camille is there to so where is Carlos?" Kendall asked. Baron Carlos Garcia was another close friend of his.

"Right here," Carlos said coming over. "I hear your mother is announcing your betrothed to the rest of the court tonight?"

"Yes," Kendall sighed. "And next week Princess Logan of the North will arrive."

"What's she like?" James asked. "Or do you know?"

"All I know is she is the youngest child of King Griffin." Kendall said.

~The Snow Place~

Princess Logan the younger of King Griffin's two daughters was staring out the window as the maids packed up her stuff. At barely fifteen she was marring the eighteen-year-old King of the South creating a peace treaty between the two lands.

"Sister?" a voice asked, it belonged to her older sister Princess Mercedes the heir to the crown. Her sister had never been mean to her but was _very_ self-absorbed so seeing her was a surprise to the younger girl.

"Mercedes? What are you doing here?" Logan asked walking over to her sister.

"I wanted to see you one last time before you left." The blond smiled sadly. "…They say he is a good man, your husband to be and a strong fighter. Mother would be so happy to see you married to a strong man."

Logan smiled weekly; their mother had passed away two years prior, only weeks after Mercedes wedding to Lord Wally. She had always wanted to see her children married.

"Do you think he will be kind?" Logan asked, never having meet the man. "Or even be pleased with me?"

"Logan you are almost pretty as our as I am!" Mercedes chuckled. "King Kendall would be a fool not to find you beautiful."

"I hope so," Logan sighed turning back to the window. "I really do."

~Two weeks later~

The ride to the South Kingdom had been long and lonely for Logan. Only three of her ladies in waiting came with her on the journey. Jennifer Smith, Jennifer Gosland, and Jennifer Valazces (3), they where also her closes friends.

The three had tried there best to keep her happy and less nerves. But the girl was still feeling scared, she remembered some maids once talking about how brutal her husband to be was in battle once killing two-hundred men from the kingdom of the west.

Now Logan twisted her hands nervously as she and her servants waited outside two large redwood doors to be announced. She would soon be meeting her husband-to-be.

"It will be okay," Jennifer Smith told her. "Just breath my lady."

"Presenting Princess Logan of the North!" a man yelled as the doors opened. Logan along with her guards and ladies in waiting walked into the throne room. And walked to the front, Logan bowed deeply to the man sitting there.

He had blond hair and green eyes a strong tan-like body and was around 6'0.

"My lord king," Logan said. "It is an honor to finally meet you."

Kendall looked at the small girl in front of him; she was rather shy compared to her sister, whom he'd once meet. But very beautiful, with raven hair that fell past her shoulders, deep chocolate eyes and porcelain like skin standing at 5'5 and dressed in a deep red dress she was a vision.

"Rise," He ordered. "I hope your trip was pleasant."

"It was, thank you my lord." Logan said. "Your country is very lovely."

"Thank you," Kendall smiled. "Countess Angela Wilson will lead you to your courtiers where you can meet your new ladies in weighting." At this a brunette stepped forward to greet Logan.

"My lady," she said bowing. "Please fallow me."

Logan along with the Jennifer's fallowed the women out of the throne room and down a hallway and threw two large doors.

Inside was a large sitting room the floors covered by a red and gold carpet the windows coverings where gold and the walls held paintings of landscapes from The kingdom of the South and The kingdom of North. There were doors leading to other rooms and in a corner were four other women.

"My lady," Angela said. "My I introduce you to, Grand-Duchess Josephine Stetson, Baroness Camille Garcia, Baroness Kelly Rocque, Countess Lucy Stone, and Archduchess Katharine Diamond or as we call her Katie."

"Your highness," the women said bowing.

"Welcome to The Kingdom of the South." Katie said.

(1) I can't call her Jennifer it's to weird so I'm calling her Jen.

(2) Yes I made Jo married to Jett and Kendall's cousin in this

(3) I don't know there last names…I don't think they've ever told us so I made some up.


	2. The Queen

A Kingdom I Love

Declaimer: I do not own anything. But you already knew that didn't you.

A/N: A big, big, big, big thank you to 'Whiteskin and Darklips' for reviewing. Thanks to that I was able to go back and fix the chapter so virtual cookies for you! Also at the bottom of this chapter I think cleared up something's that may have been confusing. As always thank you and enjoy. ~Raina

0o0o0BTR0o0o0

Chapter two: The Queen

It was a warm sunny day but not too hot. The Jennifer's and Lady Camille were dressing Logan for her wedding.

The dress was beautiful a snow white color with gold and silver embroidery, a long train with gold beading on the end and 3/4 sleeves that fanned out into a bell at her elbows. The veil was made of white lace and fell almost to her butt on it was a small gold crown with a sapphire gem to mach the one around her neck.

"You look beautiful my lady," Camille said. "The King will be so pleased."

"I hope you are right," Logan said. "I really do."

0o0o0BTR0o0o0

Logan kept her head down as the priest spoke in Latin. Next to her Kendall's face was set in his 'King' face as Logan had decided to dub it, she tried not to shake as they recited there vows. In the end she was scared of him after all she knew what he could do and she could only pray he liked her.

Her father had married five different times and none of the wife's came out that well. Her mother had been lucky to see her sister and her every other month like she did. Logan remembered her mother telling her, 'once you're married your life and dignity are in your husbands hands', in all honesty that scared her.

Kendall lifting her veil and giving her a soft kiss on the lips pulled her out of her thoughts. That was it; her life was in his hands.

"Lady's and Gentleman, your new queen!" Kendall announced to the Lords and Ladies of the court. "Queen Logan Knight."

He offered her his arm, which she took, and led her out to the balcony over looking the city.

"King Kendall and Queen Logan!" a page yelled to the crowd.

0o0o0BTR0o0o0

Kendall sat on his throne seated on the platform in the grand hall watching the court enjoying the wedding feast. Next to him Logan was picking at her food, he could tell she was nerves by the way she jumped every time someone talked to her. But he had seen that she was very smart by the fact that she had so far shown ability to speak five different languages.

"My lady," Kendall said, Logan jumped a little. "You are very much the linguist."

"T-thank you. My um my father insisted that my sister and I speak all six of the major languages." Logan blushed. "I also studied reading, writing, science, art, and music thank to my mother."

"My goodness that's a lot. You study anything else?" Kendall asked amused, he liked the idea of an educated wife and queen.

"Well, I studied your countries customs before I came." Logan said avoiding his eyes. "It is very different then my fathers."

"Like what?" Now he was interested.

"Well, here anyone can become a member of parliament by being voted in." she explained. "Even a farmer or shepherd can represent their town or city."

Kendall nodded thinking how he could listen to her ideas and her cute little voice all night.

"In the North no one lower then a Lord can be a member," Logan then added. "And the King must appoint them."

"Much different." Kendall said looking at her, most women in his country weren't this educated, even inside the court only the women of his mothers family and the Wilson family were this smart.

"Also," Logan said now looking at him, he could see here light up talking about things she knew. "Here a man must care for all his children and their mother even those children born out of wedlock. There's also the mater of having a minimum wage and child labor laws the Kingdom of the North has none of these things."

"You are very informed my dear," Kendall smiled. "I think you shall do well as my wife. And if the people like you as well as I do you will make an excellent queen for this country."

Logan blushed looking away and mumbled a thanks to him.

'_Oh yes she will do very well,'_ Kendall smirked to himself.

0o0o0BTR0o0o0

**:Attention:**

From this point on is just info you my want to know about the story, you don't have to read it but it may help.

**Who's with who/ Names/ Titles.**

Logan and Kendall (Princess/Queen and King)

James and Katie (Archduke and Archduchess)

Camellia and Carlos (Baroness and Baron)

Jo and Jett (Grand-Duchess and Lord)

Gustavo and Kelly (Baron and Baroness)

Mama Knight/ Jennifer Knight (Dowager Queen / Queen Mother)

Dak and Lucy (Count and Countess)

Angela and Eiri (Countess and Prince of the East *)

* The fifth son (so unimportant in the grand sceam of things.)

**Ranking order**

King

Queen

Crowned Prince

Dowager Queen/ Queen Mother

Archduke/duchess

Grand-duke/duchess

Prince and Princess

Duke's and Duchesses

Counts/Earls and Countesses

Baron and Baroness

Lords and Ladies

Kingdoms

Kingdom Of the South (Largest Kingdom)

Kingdom Of the East

Kingdom Of the West

Kingdom Of the North (Smallest Kingdom)

Main Languages and their main areas

English and Spanish = Kingdom Of the South

Japanese = Kingdom Of the East

German and Russian = Kingdom Of the West

French = Kingdom Of the North

Well tell me what you think.


	3. The Bishop

A Kingdom I Love

Declaimer: I own nothing…nothing I tell you!

A/N: Well here we are again, thank you to 'AnAngelandHisHunter', 'Love and Peace Forever', and 'Whiteskin and Darklips' for reviewing. Also I know some of this chapter my feel more like a filler but it's important for later. Thank you for visiting ad enjoy. ~Raina.

0o0o0BTR0o0o0

Chapter three: The Bishop

The next morning Logan found herself tracing the outline Kendall's abs with her fingers, the night before she found out Kendall was an… incredible lover, to say the least, and very gentle.

She moved to get up to dress and go back to her room. But a strong arm pulled her back down to the man.

"Where do you think your going?" Kendall mumbled opening his lovely green eyes.

"Back to my room, my lord." She said smiling at him not as afraid as she had been of him.

"Hmmm I think not," Kendall pulled her close. "You're going to stay with me for now. I want to here more about your ideas on things."

Kendall honestly did, Logan was a smart women. The fact that she was also a very attractive and currently naked woman made it even better, and the fact that she was _his_? Well that was the cherry on top.

Logan lit up, it was nice to have someone who would listen and understand her ideas, plus Kendall's chest was a pretty nice pillow.

"Well, what do you want to here about?" she asked curling up next to him.

0o0o0BTR0o0o0

The two had talked for a good hour before a maid came in announcing breakfast would soon be ready. Logan had then hurried to put her robe on and get back to her room to get dresses, but not before Kendall gave her a nice long kiss.

Kendall now walked into the family dining room dresses but with out his crown, he never wore it for breakfast since it was more of a family meal, he smirked seeing Eiri chuckling and Dak shaking is head as Carlos and James got dirty look from all the women in the room, except Logan who just looked shocked and his mother who was shaking her head.

"Carlos, James what did you two do to incur the girls wrath this time?" Kendall asked, announcing his presents. This made Logan jump up and bow deeply, Kendall along with the others raised an eyebrow.

"My dear, what are you doing?" he asked as she looked up.

"Um…well, I thought that…aren't we suppose to bow every time you enter the room?" she asked looking confused.

"Not at breakfast," Kendall said as he sat down next to her. "This is family time. So then what did you two do?"

"I just said that the girls all got emotional sometimes at the same time." Carlos said.

"And I agreed with him." James said. "We weren't trying to be mean."

"You two really got to learn to filter you're mouths," Kendall sighed. "Other wise one day the girls may do more then just glare at you."

"Don't tempt us," Camille said from her spot between Jo and Lucy.

"Anyways," Angela said changing the subject. "You where going to tell us something?"

"So did any of you here the latest gossip?" Camille asked. Everyone shook their heads. "So Lady Mary of Riverside told me her husband Lord Jacob plans to ask permeation for Shasta Morris of Wills hand in marriage to his son Dan."

"But Dan's the son of his mistress," Lucy pointed out. "The Lord of Wills would never let his grandchild marry a bastered. You how that family is, plus why would he want to marry his son into _that_ family?"

"Probably because Shasta's brother, the hair to the family, is betrothed to Lady Anna of Bolla and as an only child her husband will inhere the entire Bolla estate." Jo told her. "Jett told me it was finalized last week."

"Speaking of Jett, where is he?" Kendall said, still unhappy his sweet cousin married _that _man.

"He went to visit his Grandfather," Jo said sending him a withering look. "I didn't want to go so I stayed here."

"I think the Morris's should agree if for nothing else, for political gain." Katie piped up.

"Why?" Camille asked. "What do they have to gain from that?"

"Think about it, the Riverside Lords have a lot of friends," Katie said. "Plus the Morris's always want more boys, and the Riverside Lords are known for having a lot of son's. The youngest generation alone twelve."

Angela made a discussed noise after hearing this.

"Yes and the Morris's see their daughters as cattle." She scoffed.

"That and they're realistic," The Dowager Queen (Mama Knight) said. "Men can carry on the family name, girl's can not. Along with that male children are more accepted by the older Lords of the family."

The girls all made annoyed faces at this but knew it was true.

"That's because they've never seen Lucy fight," Dak said smiling at his wife. "But they might have a hart attack if they did."

0o0o0BTR0o0o0

Logan watch quietly as everyone ate and talked. It was different then the breakfast she had at home. At home she'd ate with her sister until Mercedes got married then she ate alone.

They only had 'family' breakfasts at Christmas and that was a lot more formal then this, this…was like a real family a happy family.

"Well," Kendall said after the meal was done. "I need to go to a meeting as do the rest of the men. So we'll so you Lady's later."

The women nodded and gave some good-byes and such. Kendall went to his mother and kissed her hand before coming up to Logan, he lend down and whispered in her ear.

"Be a good girl for me today," he smirked. "And I expect to see you in my chambers tonight after dinner, my beautiful snow queen."

With that he kissed her, now blushing pink, cheek and left. Logan saw the rest of the women were smirking at her.

"Well then," Jen said breaking the silent. "Logan I will be helping you threw your first day as queen and showing you you're duties today. And the rest of you know what to do so get to it."

Please tell me what you think.


	4. The Knight

A Kingdom I Love

Declaimer: I own nothing…nothing I tell you!

A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update. Anyways thank you to everyone that reviewed and thank you all for waiting. On another note I'm looking into a bata reader, my grammar is...well it sucks sometimes. Thank you and enjoy the chapter. ~Raina.

0o0o0BTR0o0o0

Chapter Four: The Knight (hehe)

Logan had been married for four months and was slowly getting used to her responsibilities as queen, and to Kendall showering her with attention and gifts.

But it was the calm before the storm...not a big one mind you but one Logan had not been ready for.

"Dowager Queen Jen, my lady," Camille announced and curtsied before leaving.

Logan looked up from the book she was reading.

"Logan dear," Jen said walking in. "I have news, the high court is to be held next week. As you know it consents of the house of Lords, The King and Queen along with a third party that is at this time myself."

"What is it for?" Logan asked. The high court was only held for problems that Parliament couldn't agree on or involved warfare.

"Remember Lord Charles of Wills we told you about him some time ago." Jen said sitting across from Logan. "His son was to married Lady Anna of Bolla. Well Lady Anna eloped with her lover before that could happen, her family including her father understood but Lord Charles is upset because of this Lord Jacob decided to allowed his son to married Lady Katharine Of Anders. And Lord Charles lost two power allies by losing both marriages."

"But what does that have to do with us?" Logan asked confused. "If it's about dowry the law-"

"It's not about dowry Logan," Jen sighed. "As Anna did not have her father's blessing and the man she married is below her the court can void the marriage. And Lord Charles hopes to do that on the grounds of the counteract he had for Lady Anna to marry his son Edward."

"And as the house has two votes and you and the King have one each you need me to vote." Logan understood. "Your Ladyship thank you for telling me this."

"Of course my dear," Jen said before standing up and leaving.

0o0o0BTR0o0o0

"You all know a lot about what goes on in the royal court," Logan asked her ladies (Camille, Jo, Angie, and Lucy) during their afternoon card game. "What do you know of Lady Anna's marriage?"

"Well it's come at the worst time for Lord Charles after all he's lost most of his other allies after..." Jo stopped. "The end of his older son's marriage."

Logan looked at them confused, Angie sighed seeing that the other three didn't realize Logan was out of the loop on this.

"Lord Charles has two son's his older son John married Princess Kyoko, Eiri's older sister." Angie explained. "It was discovered John was having an affair with some lady at court, but that wasn't the scandal. Kyoko pushed for a divorce on the grounds of infidelity."

"But?" Logan said, she got the feeling this was going to be bad.

"But lady Kyoko was found dead the night before the verdict was to be read." Lucy said."The royal family and most of the lord's in both kingdom's believed it was John but with no proof they could only banish him. After that Charles lost a lot of power and support and hasn't been able to get a match for Edward, who is now the family's heir, or his three daughters."

"But if he got the two marriages," Logan said. "He would regain that."

"Yes but Anna may have also messed up in this," Katie said from the doorway. "She married a man that's not even nobility so the Bolla family may have problems."

"So it's damned if you do damned if you don't," Camille sighed. "Really sometimes life is just...stupid."

0o0o0BTR0o0o0

"Kendall?" Logan asked, the two were 'hiding' in the garden gazebo Kendall had the garden made for Logan (one of his less subtle gifts.) "Do I really have to vote? I mean I've well I've never been in high court not even to watch. I mean women aren't allowed too in... I don't know what I should do."

"What you should do is what you think is right," Kendall said kissing her head. "You're smart and kind. And no matter what you vote I will respect your choice."

Logan smiled and kissed Kendall on the lips, Kendall kissed her back.

"My lord! My lord!" a voice yelled.

"They found us," Kendall sighed pulling away. "Maybe we need to hide better next time?"

"I think so," Logan smiled.

"Finally," James said as he and Carlos turned to see them. "You know Kendall it's not fair you get to go make out with your wife when I can't."

"James please remember your wife is still my baby sister," Kendall said. "I really don't want to think about you doing anything more than kissing my sister."

"Can I go hide with my wife?" Carlos asked.

"No," Kendall and James said together.

"I'll see you later," Logan said kissing Kendall on the cheek before walking off.

0o0o0BTR0o0o0

Instead of going back to her room Logan went to the royal library. It was, in her opinion, the best place to think.

_'I'm the queen this is my duty, but I've never even been to a high court proceeding! And now I have to vote!'_ Logan's mind screamed. _'...But I'm not a child any more, I'm the queen of this country. And my mom always said a queen must face her responsibilities with dignity and never let her people down.'_

Now she just had to make her choice.

0o0o0BTR0o0o0

Told you the last chapter would be important. ;) And yes I know this chapter is short, sorry but good news is that I did finally update. Also someone asked why Kendall and Logan don't share a room. Well I based some of this on Tudor time's and then royals couples didn't share rooms, seems silly but whatever.

Any who Read and Review!


End file.
